A Lazy Day
by Phoenix2013
Summary: What if you finally get to spend a lazy day alone with your girlfriend, something that hasn't happened in a loooong time, because both of you have been so busy chasing your careers? And what if just on that particular day Murphy's law chases you down and gets you by the shirt tails, when all you want is just kiss your loved one and have some peace and quiet?
1. Prologue - Seize the day!

**Glee belongs to Fox Networks, I don't own the show or the characters.**

**I came up with this little idea some weeks ago. It's a little lighter and more humorous compared to my other story I am currently writing. I wanted to post this after finishing 'A door in the wall', but somehow it would not leave me alone, so I decided so throw it out there now!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**A lazy day**

**Prologue – Seize the day!**

Quinn looked at the slumbering Rachel next to her and gently stroked a strand of chocolate brown hair out of her peaceful face.

"Wake up, sleepy head," she tenderly urged her love with a smile on her lips for the third time, planting a kiss on her head.

When Rachel did not stir, Quinn tried again.

"Rise and shine, my little diva, the sun is up and the day is waiting for us!" Still no response from her lover. Quinn pouted a bit, starring not so lovingly anymore at her still dead to the world lover.

She knew that it was hard to get Rachel awake on a free day before 10 a.m., but this was their day and she did not want to waste any minute more with sleep. She stole a glance at the watch. 7.15 a.m. Oh, Rachel would hate her so much, but Quinn had no patience to wait.

"Rachel!" she shouted a bit louder. Finally a reaction.

"Hmmmm?"

Well, that was not what Quinn had hoped for. She bent over the pretty brunette sharing her bed and vehemently stated:

"Rachel, get up, you forgot my birthday!"

For two seconds there was nothing. That is how look it took for the message to sink in.

"WHAT?" Rachel then violently jerked up, her eyes wide and full of panic. In that progress she bumped Quinn's chin with the back of her head. She had moved so fast that Quinn had not enough time to lurch back.

"Umpf. Geee, thanks Rachel, a kiss would have been sufficient. I think two of my bottom teeth are loose now." The blonde gingerly rubbed her chin while looking reproachful at the other woman.

"You…what... I," Rachel stammered confused before her full consciousness kicked in.

Within seconds her whole demeanor shifted. She narrowed her beautiful brown eyes, shoot a glaring look at Quinn who was still rubbing her chin and huffed:

"You! You lied to me! You just wanted to get me out of bed! I didn't forget your birthday. That was already two months ago! Oh, you mean little prick!" And with that she grabbed her pillow and threw it at a surprised Quinn.

It hit her flat in the face.

"Hmpf. I am so not loving you right now, Rachel." Quinn plucked the pillow off her face, looking grumpily down at the brown haired diva next to her who was about to grab the alarm clock to check the time.

Quinn quickly leaned over her and snatched her hand. "Uh, I wouldn't do that."

Rachel shot her a confused look. "Why? What's wrong with it? Did you rig it with explosives or something?"

If Rachel only knew. Finding out how early it really was would be an explosive enough for her.

Quinn decided to come clear. "No. It's just, we haven't had a free day and time for each other in such a long time and I don't want to miss any of it even if we just planned to lazily hang around the apartment. But I don't want to hang around by myself with you being asleep half the day. That's why I woke you up. It's just… 7.15 a.m. if you must know," she then added sheepishly. The expected rebuke did not come.

"Hm. You are right. We…" and Rachel got up on her knees. "…should…" and she crawled one step closer towards Quinn, "… make good use…" another step "… of the time!" With that she landed her lips on Quinn's full mouth, softly tugging at her lover lip, still hovering catlike in front of her.

Quinn had to suppress a groan. The sight of her beautiful girlfriend just wearing a tank top and some short silk pajama pants - _very_ short silk pajama pants - woke all the little tingling nerve ends in her body.

She reached out and pulled at the tank top to free the rest of Rachel's body and give her tannned skin some air to breath. And herself something more to look at.

"Mmm, only if I get to undress you, too," Rachel demanded, tugging playfully at Quinn's shirt. Obediently the blond obliged and quickly pulled it over her head. Before the garment hit the floor she already felt Rachel's hand gently cup her breasts. Rachel rose on her knees, towering a little over her lover and pushed her slightly backwards until Quinn felt the cool sheets underneath her. Then Rachel bent down and let her tongue swirl around the blonde's already reacting nipple, causing the Quinn to whimper just a bit with pleasure. Not moved by the sound she relentlessly prodded on to the next spot on her list, just little over to the side where the other soft and round breast was waiting for her.

Quinn felt the heat rise in her body and let her hands roam over Rachel's naked skin on her back.

"Oh god, Rachel, that feels so good," Quinn moaned while Rachel now showered her lower abdomen with kisses, very slowly working her way further down to her lover's most sensible spot. Just as she felt her tongue flicked out to touch her –

"Yoho, hope nobody is home!" A male voice boomed through the apartment and right through the luckily closed bedroom door. The words hit the two women smack dab at their forehead, both jerking back, scrambling for their clothes.

"What the fuck, Rachel? What are your dads doing here?!" Quinn whisper-screamed at the diva.

Rachel looked as shocked as Quinn. "I don't know, I… I…" Flailing she fished her top off the floor and threw it back over her head.

"You have told them that we would stay in and not be traveling for that weekend… Rachel, tell me you have told them!"

"I, yes, I mean, I…I wanted to and….and then…" Stuttering she sank on the edge of the bed. "Oh god, Quinn, I think I forgot!" And she looked with wide eyes towards the blond woman.

"You what? Rachel, tell me that's not true! Tell me that we don't have your dads roaming around our apartment on our free day."

A very small Rachel just managed to nod weakly, her shoulders sagging.

"And care to tell me why they have a key?" Then Quinn made a dismissive gesture with her hand. "Never mind." Sighing she plopped down next to the petit singer that seemed to have shrunk just a bit more in size. Quinn wrapped her arm around her slender shoulders.

"It's ok Rachel. The last weeks have been crazy with all your shows and me flying back and forth from filming. It can happen. The question is now, how do we get rid of them without hurting their feelings? Think they would move to a hotel for the night?"

Rachel shot an incredulous look at the blond woman next to her. "What? You want my dads to move to a hotel?"

"Rachel!" Quinn hissed, "You know, this is THE weekend, THE weekend we have been waiting for so looooong! I can understand that you don't want to hurt your dad's and dad's feelings, but c'moooon, what about us? I will die if I won't be able to spend this day with you! I mean _really_ spend it with you. Just with you and not a shred of cloth between us." Quinn then coyly batted her eyelashes.

Turning her head, Rachel reached out and placed a hand on Quinn's cheek and sighed. "Ok, here is what we will do. Let's have breakfast with them here. Because we have to eat something anyway, right?"

Quinn just nodded, thinking that she would rather nibble at some_one_ instead of some_thing_, but tuned back in to Rachel's voice.

"… then I will explain our changed schedule that we did not go to Niagara Falls as planned and then, I don't know… I hope by that time they get it and make the suggestion to stay elsewhere themselves."

"Good plan, let's go!" Quinn jumped up and pulled Rachel with her, who stumbled against her. That slightly rough physical contact stopped Quinn in her tracks and she could not resist those full lips, bending down slightly and capturing them with her own.

When just at that moment the bedroom door decided to fly open.

* * *

**Chapter 1 coming up soon... :-)**


	2. Chapter 1 - Dads, oh god!

**I do not own Glee or its characters. **

**Thanks for following and favoriting this little story already! **

**Thank also to gllover22 for being the first one to review! **

**Special thanks to Sole, who volunteered to beta-read this story for me! You are a great help!**

* * *

**Dads, oh God! - Chapter 1**

Two male forms tackled through the door, arms everywhere so it was hard to know which extremity belonged to whom.

Quinn and Rachel just gaped as the two gay men kissed their way into their bedroom. Gravity seemed to have a strong pull at their jaws as it was impossible for the two women to close their mouths again in their astonishment.

"Oh!"

Was all Hiram managed to push out of his mouth when he gaped at the two young women standing on the other side of the bed. Leroy disentangled himself from his husband, but was not much more creative in his choice of words.

"Oh!"

Rachel was the first to find her voice again. "Dads, uh, sorry. I forgot to tell you that we… that we would stay at home."

"Guess you did." Leroy unwrapped his arms from his husband.

"So uh, I guess we let you two get dressed," Hiram suggested, pointing between his daughter and Quinn.

Quinn just nodded. "Hmhm," still unable to move.

Then, all of a sudden the two men stumbled backwards out of the door in a haste, grabbing the door knob, missing it twice before finally pulling it close, leaving two very stunned women standing in their wake.

After an endless moment, Quinn managed to press some coherent words out of her mouth.

"That did not just happen, did it? Rachel, pinch me and tell me I was making that up."

"I wish. Do you know what kind of pictures I have now racing through my head?" Rachel slowly turned her head, making a face of slight disgust. "My dads, here, …" the rest was drowned by Quinn singing:

"Lalalalalaaaaaaaaa, I don't wanna hear it, I don't wanna hear it," while stuffing her fingers into her ears. The effort was futile. "Thanks, Rachel. Now I have them in my head too. Uh god, I need a brain transplant right now."

"Don't we all, don't we all…" was all her lover was giving in terms of support.

They stood in silence again; both staring at the door as if that was the culprit that had allowed the two men to disturb their lazy day.

"Rachel, I think we need to sell our bed." This sentence was pressed through Quinn's clenched teeth.

"Yes." Rachel sounded as if she were still trying to get those pictures out of her mind.

"And probably our couch."

"Yes."

"I mean, not that I have anything against your dads or against two men kissing, but I never could and never wanted to imagine my or your _parents_..."

Rachel held up a hand. "Don't say it! Just… Don't say it!"

"We need a new apartment."

"Yes."

"With a guest room."

"Oh yeah, definitely."

"Oh god, that is so gross."

"Yes."

They just looked at each other.

"I feel like I can't move." Quinn turned her head back and kept staring at the door, willing it to stay closed.

"Me neither. I'd like to keep pretending for a moment longer that this did not happen. I think I lost my innocence regarding my dads just now."

"Mhm." Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and they kept standing and staring until the initial shock had worn of.

A moment later Rachel started to giggle. "You know, I really would like to know how they feel now. I believe they are quite embarrassed. I mean, can you imagine making out in your daughter's apartment and then being caught by your own kid?"

Her giggling grew louder and just like a little contagious virus it jumped over to Quinn and soon the blonde could not hold her laughter back either. It started growing slowly in the pit of her stomach, winding its way gradually up through her throat, danced around her tongue and finally burst out of her mouth.

After a few seconds both were laughing so hard that they had to lay down on the bed, holding their stomachs. The situation was just so absurd.

...

Hiram and Leroy were leaning against the door, both had an ear pressed against the wood.

"What do you think they are doing?" Hiram looked at his husband with a sideway glance. He was too embarrassed to look at him directly.

Leroy shrugged with his shoulder. "Maybe they are also standing behind the door, trying to figure out what to do. "

They listened again.

"Why are they laughing?" Leroy hissed after a moment.

"How should I know? It's not like we were naked or anything."

"Why do you think it would be funny if they had seen us naked? Anything you need to tell me?"

"No, just saying.

...

After the two women managed to calm down again, they sneaked up to the door, leaning against it, trying to eavesdrop what was going on behind it.

"What do you think they are doing?" Quinn uttered under her breath.

"Don't know," Rachel shrugged with her shoulder. "Think we should go out? I mean, we can't stay in here forever." The brunette's whisper tickled Quinn's ear.

"Maybe if we do keep hiding in here, they will be gone once we come out in a year or so," Quinn whispered back.

"Don't be ridiculous," Rachel scolded in a normal voice that made Quinn jump as it was spoken so close to her ear. The brunette reached past her and turned the knob, vehemently pulling the door open, poised to strut through in a very determined manner.

Only that the door was obstructed by two hulking dads that had to hold on to the doorframe in order not to tumble into the bedroom again.

"Jesus, dads, get a room somewhere!" Rachel scolded.

"Sorry," both men mumbled in unison and stepped back.

Rachel marched out tugging an uncomfortable looking Quinn with her. In the living room she turned around, facing her dads.

"Dad, daddy, I'll make some coffee. Let's have some breakfast. I assume you have not eaten yet being on the plane so early and knowing that you absolutely shun airplane food. Then we can think of what to do with this somewhat awkward situation."

"Um, ok, that sounds good," Hiram commented upon the grumbling of his stomach.

Quinn set out to get plates and cups from the kitchen. Leroy walked behind her. "Here, let me help, Quinn." And he took the dishes she handed to him, carrying them over to the table, where his husband helped to set the table.

Quinn still had not said anything yet, so Rachel turned from the coffee machine and looked at her girlfriend. "Quinn, honey, relax, please. We'll find a solution, ok?" And she placed a soft kiss on her lips. That seemed to pacify her lover a bit.

"'kay. It's just that I have been so happy to have you all to myself. No people around us, no colleagues, no reporters, no fans, no one," she leaned her head against the smaller woman's shoulders, softly mumbling into her shirt with a little pout. "Guess I forgot to take your dads out of the equation as well."

Rachel chuckled softly, stroking soothingly over Quinn's back, before the blonde straightend herlself again. The coffee machine blubbered in the back and Hiram stepped into the kitchen, pointing at it.

"You guys need to get a new one. These things are totally outdated. Who still drinks filtered coffee nowadays?" he teased good-naturedly. "Why don't you have one of those fancy things that grind the coffee freshly?" When he saw the reproachful look from his daughter he threw up his hands in defense. "I don't mind, I like this kind of coffee," he said pointing towards the machine, "just wondering."

"We just haven't gotten around to buying one. There are so many different types and it's so hard to decide that every time we decided to go out and buy one we ended up coming home empty handed because we don't know which one to get. I mean, for some you need an engineer's degree to know how to work them," Rachel laughed.

"True!" Leroy commented coming into the kitchen as well. "Anything else we can help?"

_Yes, go away!_ Was all Quinn wanted to say but bit her tongue.

Together they quickly brought the food from the fridge, toast and juice outside, while Hiram opted to make some scrambled eggs for the three of them, Rachel of course having declined.

They sat down at the table and started eating in silence. Just as Quinn kicked Rachel slightly under the table, throwing her a knowing look in order to get her to address the topic of where her dads would stay, Leroy took his phone.

"I know it's not polite to make calls when eating together, but I think we should see that we get a room somewhere for tonight, don't you think, Hiram?"

"Ah, yes, good idea."

Rachel and Quinn gave them some recommendations of good hotels that were in an ideal location to go shopping without having to carry all the bags across the whole city. After the fifth call however, their faces dropped.

"Also booked solid. There seems to be a fair in the city where all the rooms are taken already weeks in advance," Leroy explained with a look at his daughter, not missing the pained expression covering Quinn's lovely face.

"Oh." Was the only thing that Quinn stated. Then she added slightly defeated. "Well, I guess that means that you will - of course - stay here. The couch can be turned into a guest bed, so Rachel and I can stay there tonight and you can stay … in our room," she politely offered, desperately trying to not think about the implications. After all, they were her girlfriend's dads. And only because Rachel had forgotten to mention their changed plans for the weekend did not mean they could assume the two men would fly home again, just because all hotels were booked.

Rachel typed furiously into her phone, next to her. The blonde leaned over, whispering:

"Whom are you writing?"

Rachel just showed her the phone.

_Kurt, HELP! Dads in town. Forgot to mention that we stay at home.  
Dads need a place for the night, all hotels r booked. Any idea? ANY?  
Rachel (desperate) & Quinn (more than desperate) _

The answer came back immediately and Quinn leaned over to read it with Rachel.

_Sounds like a pinky-promise-friend emergency.  
Though one question: how could you FORGET to tell them about your make out session? Got my thinking cap on. Give me a minute.  
Kurt (secretly amused)_

A couple of minutes passed while one of her dads kept searching the internet for more hotel options and the other was calling them in between bites and sips of coffee.

Rachel started fidgeting on her chair, typing another message.

_Kurt, pleeeeaaaasseee, hurry. We only have this day and time is running.  
I have a hot looking woman next to me and having my two dads sitting at the same table is just so not turning on.  
_

Luckily Kurt replied immediately.

_Do I sense someone in dire need to release some sexual tension, darling? Here is what I can propose.  
Send them over to my place, I have a guest room and can stay at Toby's house. We just rearranged our cooking event evening with our friends to another location. _

Rachel wanted to hug her friend through the phone.

_Oh Kurt, THANK YOU, thank you, thank you! I owe you. We owe you big time!  
R & Q_

_Yes, girlz, you do! Now ship your dads off to my place, I'll give them the key and then hop hop into bed :-).  
Kurt (not wanting to know ANY further details)_

After reading Kurt's messages Quinn sent their friend her own personal thank you note.

_Kurt, you are my hero! I love you endlessly!_

His answer came within the second. _Get a room already! _

Quinn had to laugh at that. She would preferably have one without two certain gay men present!

Rachel placated a smug grin on her face as she turned towards her more and more frustrating looking dads and piped up. "Uh, dads, I have a suggestion," she then beamed at the table.

"Daddy, dad, we might have the perfect place for you to stay. How would you like a two bedroom apartment, just four stops from the Empire State Building, six from 5th avenue, with a built in kitchen and personal decorations."

Hiram and Leroy exchanged a quick glance not knowing where this was heading.

"Sounds good – I think," Hiram slowly admitted. "And where would that be?"

"Kurt is offering you to stay at his apartment. He will stay with his boyfriend for the night. What do you say?" Excitedly she looked from one to the other. Quinn squeezed her hand under the table to praise her and say _well done_!

Hiram caught on the excitement of his daughter. "Well, I'd say that sounds great! We just need to know where the address is!"

Leroy was a little more reluctant. Not being the most spontaneous person he always needed a little time to get used to changes in a plan. However, he could see the necessity of finding a quick solution and this was better than having to stay in a shabby and dirty hotel room because all the nice one's were already booked. He had already pictured cockroaches crawling on the bedspreads and year old mold growing along the bathroom tiles. So he was definitely relieved when he realized their stay in New York would be nice, different than planned, but nice still.

"Good, I'm game!"

"Yay!" Rachel clapped her hands, overjoyed to have found a solution that suited them all. Quinn did not want to be so obvious, just in case she wanted to ask one of the dads for Rachel's hand sometime in the far future. And she did not want this to turn awkward when they remembered this little incident.

A little while later, after they had finished their toasts and coffee, the girls threw on some more clothes and accompanied the two men down to catch a cab. Just as it always was - if you needed one, there was not one in sight. They waited for a while longer, then walked a block towards another street where finally a cab pulled up to the curb. Rachel gave the driver the address, kissed her dads on the cheek and Quinn closed the door behind them once they got in.

Almost jumping from one foot to the other to not turn around and run back home at high speed, the two women just waited the absolute minimum amount of time until the car pulled off, raising their hands in a quick wave good-bye. Luckily the car had to turn right around the corner and the taillights had not completely disappeared as both women spun around, laughed in delight, grabbed each other's hand and sped back towards the apartment.

Finally the door closed behind them and Quinn leaned with her back against it.

"Whew," she sighed and flicked the imaginary sweat off her forehead. "I thought they'd never leave." She looked at her girlfriend and cocked her head. "What, Rachel?"

"I don't know, I feel bad to have sent them away."

Slowly Quinn stepped forward, repeating her gesture from the morning, where she had tucked a strand behind Rachel's ear.

"Rachel. Honestly. They turned our apartment into their love nest probably every time we were gone and they had "business" to do here in this town. I know we offered them to stay here if we were not home, but I keep wondering if they also threw parties in our absence. God, I feel like a parent being worried about their kids doing stupid stuff. Now I know what my mother was going through with me and my sister. Anyway, darling, they are grown men, believe me, they will survive." And with that she planted a kiss on Rachel's soft lips.

"Mmmmmmhhh, that is nice, can we…" and Rachel nipped at her lover's lower lip. "…continue where we stopped before we were interrupted this morning?" With that she pushed Quinn against the door, pressing her own slender body against her, listening with satisfaction how her lover's breath came up in short little gasps.

She let her tongue tease the blonde's lips until she felt them part, only to enter as quickly as possible with it. Rachel's right hand snuck under Quinn's shirt, again finding the soft roundness with her hands, her finger slowly rolling the sensitive nipple between her fingers.

Quinn's moaning sent hot flashes through her that landed right between her legs.

Slowly Quinn pushed away from the door, leading Rachel backwards towards of the bedroom, never breaking their kissing contact. Quickly they managed to peel out of their clothes, eager to touch each other's skin. Quinn sighed at the bliss she was feeling at finally having her girlfriend all to herself. It had just been too long! She let herself be carried away by the sensual touches and kisses from the brown-haired beauty in her arms that she moaned with frustration when Rachel jerked back all of a sudden.

"What? You can't just stop now!" Quinn complained with an almost whiny voice.

"Shhhh," Rachel admonished her. "I think the doorbell just…" and before she could finish her sentence the doorbell rang indeed another time.

"No. Nonononononono! We are not at home, we won't open the door, we just pretend we died and have gone to heaven." Desperately Quinn pulled at Rachel's hand as the smaller woman freed herself from her embrace and ambled to the bedroom door.

"What if it is my dads? What if they forgot something? They know we are at home!" she argumented and pulled the sweater over her head.

"What life saving thing could they have forgotten that they would not be able to buy in the next best store, Rachel?" Quinn groaned utterly frustrated. "We are in _New York City_, for crying out loud! You can buy _everything_ here. You don't need to run across town to pick up your toothbrush at your daughter's place where you might have forgotten it!"

But her lover was not to be deterred from her course and Quinn crawled onto the bed, pulling the sheets over her head very frustrated.

She heard Rachel open the door and then call to her: "Quinn! I think you better come here for a sec."

This could just not be true, could it? "Good Lord," she mumbled to herself, "…let it be a very sound reason why she is calling me, because if I am going out there, I won't be the nicest person to be around. No, not at all!" With that she pulled her hoody on and stomped out of the room to be half-tackled by a crying Santana.

* * *

**The second chapter is in the works, though as I have started a new job just a week ago, I am not sure how quickly I can update. (Honestly, I could live my life without "work", I've got so many other fun things to do to fill my day that I really don't have time to sit in the office 10 hours a day. However all these other things don't get the bills paid. *Sigh* :-)**

**For those of you also following _A Door in the Wall_, I also hope I can update soon, just know that I already have more chapters written, so I promise I will keep going! **

**Have a nice weekend y'all!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Heartbreaks and Sobs!

**Again, I don't own Glee or its characters.**

**I apolozize for the long wait, but finally here is the next chapter. (It's kinda difficult writing two stories at once...)**

**Sole: Thank you so much for the great exchanges, the beta-reading and the fun discussions we're having!**

**Thank you for your reviews and favorites!**

* * *

**Heartbreaks and Sobs – Chapter 2**

Quinn almost stumbled backwards as Santana lurched herself into her arms. Rachel threw her girlfriend an apologetic smile while she closed the door, as if saying _what was I supposed to do?_

Before Quinn could say anything Santana started some incoherent rambling from which the blonde picked up only a few words, trying to piece together what had actually caused this rare state of dissolve in her friend.

Santana was usually not known to bawl like a child, so whatever happend, it must have been big!

"Okaaaaay, Santana, let's sit down, come on," Quinn suggested at some point and led her friend into the living room. Rachel mouthed behind her back that she was going to make some tea and disappeared into the kitchen.

The other two women settled on the couch. Handing the Latina a box of tissues, Quinn watched her noisily blow her nose.

"Uh, sorry," Santana sniffed. "Guess I lost it a bit."

"What happened? Is everything ok with your family? With Brittany?" The last mention sent another stream of tears down Santana's face.

Jesus, what was up with her, she had never - _never_ –acted like that before. The former cheerio captain felt a bit helpless as to how to console her friend. Seeing her so deranged was just new for Quinn and she and Santana already went back a _looooong_ way.

"San, come on, talk to me. What happened? Did something happen to Brittany? Is she sick, did she have an accident? What?" Quinn was starting to get really worried now until the Latina shook her head.

"No, she's fine. I mean, more or less. It's just…" she sniffed and blew her nose again, "… I saw her with another woman, they hugged. And she whispered something into the other woman's ear."

More sniffing.

"I think…. I think… she is betraying me!" This revelation sent Santana over the edge again, falling against Quinn who hugged her.

Rachel came out of the kitchen with two cups of tea and placed them in front of her friends on the couch table. She sat down next to Santana and laid a hand soothingly on her back.

"Santana, I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding, I don't think Brittany would ever do that! Have you talked to her? Have you asked her who that woman was?" Rachel then inquired, catching Quinn's pleading look.

The Latina sat up, playing with the used tissue in her hand, her shoulders slumped and her eyes trained at her lap.

"No. I saw her and just stared for a moment. Then I turned and left." She was silent for a moment in which Quinn threw another look at Rachel, begging her to support her in this, clearly a bit overwhelmed with this kind of Santana behavior.

"Did Brittany see you? Didn't she explain who the person was?" Rachel continued trying to pull the details out of the distressed friend.

The other woman sighed. "I don't know. No. Yes, I mean, I think she called my name. But I was too shocked, I couldn't turn back."

Brittany surely had turned the Latina into a tame little puppy, Quinn was convinced. Where was the Santana she knew, the one who faced whatever and whomever, butting heads with everyone?

Santana sat up a bit straighter as if having read Quinn's thoughts.

"God, I the hell have no idea what turned me into such a mushy! I never break down like that!" She cast her eyes down at her hands. "Eeew, that is disgusting, another reason why I hate crying," she added with a look at the used tissues she still held and dropped them on the coffee table, wiping her hands on her jeans.

Rachel followed the tissues projection and pulled the corners of her mouth down in slight disapproval. Quinn used this to stand up and discard the objects of offense into the bin, careful to touch as little of the wet surface as possible. This earned her a grateful smile from her girlfriend.

Sitting back down she handed Santana a tea cup. "Here, drink something that will help to clear your head a little."

Santana sniffed at the tea with the slight cinnamon aroma and took a cautious sip of the hot beverage.

"Guess it would go down better with a shot of Tequila. That is what my aunt always drinks after she has a nervous breakdown. Somehow that always seems to calm her." She sighed and put the cup back down, at a loss of words.

"Do you know where Brittany is now? Maybe you should call her and talk to her," Rachel suggested after a moment of silence in which neither woman said anything.

"I know my phone was ringing a couple of times, but I didn't feel like answering." Santana dug into her backpack and fished out her phone, gasping when she saw that she had twelve missed calls from Brittany.

"Well, don't you wanna call her back now?" Rachel asked softly.

Slowly Santana moved her head from left to right. "No. What if she is going to tell me that it's over? That she doesn't love me anymore?"

"What if she is going to tell you the exact opposite? That there was nothing, that she still loves you and ever will?" Quinn chimed in.

"And maybe she is just worried and wondering what has happened to you and why you don't answer your phone…" Rachel added.

Santana stood up, rubbing her forehead, exhaling slowly. "I need some fresh air. I can't think." She strode towards the door, leaving the other two women in her wake.

Quinn held her hands up, a confused expression on her face. "What…?" She did not finish the question, clearly wondering what the hell was going on and how to get out of this whole mess.

Rachel indicated with her head that she should follow Santana.

Realizing that her girlfriend was right, Quinn's shoulders sagged a bit. _Please let this be a dream and please let me wake up. Now. Let me wake up in my bed with Rachel in my arms and the whole day before us. Please. Now!_

When nothing happened and even a pinch in her arm did not help, she sighed. It was not that she did not want to help her friend or did not understand how she must feel. It was just that this day was the only day she and Rachel would have in the near future all to themselves. Or so in theory.

A tender kiss from Rachel and a whispered: "Later baby, we'll make up for the lost time later," was supposed to give her some encouragement, but Quinn had a perfect counter-argument.

"What if I get run over by a bus while chasing after Santana? Then there won't be any later!" Quinn replied, but Rachel would not hear any of it.

"Quinn, honey. I promise, you will not be run over by a bus nor by any other kind of vehicle. But I will not make love to you any time soon if _you_ don't run after your friend!" Rachel simply stated.

With one last grupmy look at the brown eyes that told her that her girlfriend would not budge, Quinn jumped up, grabbed her jacket and strode out after Santana.

Muttering under her breath she trailed her Latin friend. "I'd rather catch up _sooner_ than later. Later could mean anything between now and never." And she tried to push the images of her girlfriend's lush lips of out of her mind, otherwise she would have started moaning and that would not do, least of all in public.

Then speeding up she called: "Hey, Santana, wait up!" And she ran after her friend.

When she caught up with her they walked next to each other without talking for a while. They silently took the direction via a small park, sitting down on a bench.

Finally Quinn could not take it any longer. She was worried about her friend, but she also saw her day slipping though her fingers and even though she felt guilty about it, she selfishly wanted to get back to her own girlfriend. She took a deep breath and tried to focus on her friend. It would be unfair to not support her in this situation, especially since Santana had explicitly turned to her for help.

"Santana, you haven't said anything for the past ten minutes. Talk to me! I have never seen you like that and I have to admit this worries me a bit. So let me know what is going on in that head of yours." Her tone was gentle and probing.

Santana answered after thinking a moment. "I'm so … I don't know. I feel stupid for overreacting, I feel hopeless and hopeful at the same time. I'm just confused."

"Well, I am just surprised you didn't whack that other woman over the head for laying hands on your girlfriend," Quinn chuckled and the comment made her friend smile. "What made you run? That did not seem like the Santana I knew."

"Yeah, crying like that is definitely not me! I don't know. I guess I love Brittany more than I thought, so seeing her with that other woman, imagining that she might leave me for her…" She let her voice trail off before she came up with another retort.

"I shoulda whacked her, you're right! Shoulda shown her who she's messing with! Besides, why would Brit trade _me_ for some other woman, huh? I mean, look at me!" And she wiggled her eyebrows, moving her hands down in front of her body in a show-off gesture.

"That's my girl!" Quinn patted her friend on the shoulder and laughed. "At least you could have asked who she was and what she wanted with your girl."

"Nah, you know me, it's all or nothing. Though I guess I drew the "nothing" card this time. Really. I still don't know why I reacted so wimpy. Gaaawd, Quinn, Brittany turned me into a little tame whimsical damsel," she then whined with mock desperation that made Quinn chuckle.

"Well, I had a similar thought a little earlier. But, knowing you, I think this won't happen again. Next time you'll just show off the real Santana, no matter who stands in front of you. Come on, call Brittany back!"

Quinn demonstratively placed Santana's backpack on her lap, bumping her slightly with her shoulder.

Santana managed a weak smile, slowly reached inside her knapsack and took her phone out, dialing Brittany's number after a short hesitation. She was still a bit worried about what Brittany would tell her.

When her girlfriend picked up after the first ring, she stood up and started pacing back and forth.

"Hey Brit, it's me. I, uhm, I'm sorry I overreacted a bit today." Santana managed to apologize and listened to what her girlfriend answered.

"Where are you?" She then wanted to know.

Again there was an explanation on the other side.

Finally the Latina managed to pose the important question. "And who was that woman you hugged?"

Quinn tried to piece together the conversation from what she heard at her end. As Santana was not saying much more that the occasional "Unhn, hm" and" yeah", it was quite a difficult task. Finally she gave up as her curiosity took over.

She stood next to Santana, leaning her ear against the phone.

"How is it going?" She whispered, only wanting to be heard by Santana.

However, the phone seemed to have a good microphone as after another "yeah" and "she is" Santana handed Quinn the phone. "Brit wants to talk to you."

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows in question, but Santana just kept holding the phone in her direction. Finally she took it and pressed it against her ear.

"Brit?"

"_Quinn?"_

"Yes. What is going on? I thought you had died in a car crash judging from the state Santana was in when she fell over our doorstep!" Quinn explained.

"_What, Santana fell? Is she hurt?"_ Brittany sounded worried.

"No B. It is just a saying. But she was crying…" This caused Santana to vehemently wave her hands, shake her head, mouth _nononono_ and make a movement with her finger across her throat when she heard Quinn describe the state she had been in to Brittany. However Quinn seemed unfazed by the whole action that went on in front of her and continued: "… because she thought you had betrayed her. Who was that woman you hugged?"She repeated Santana's earlier question.

"_How do you know that I hugged someone?"_

"Your girlfriend told me. She saw you." Quinn explained patiently.

"_Oh. Yeah. That was the daughter of a friend of my mom's cousin. We __were __kinda best friends in elementary school before her family moved away. I haven't seen her in years, even though we stayed in contact. Anyway, we were just happy to see each other, that's why we hugged. Can you please tell Santana this? I'm not sure she believes me," _Brittany explained a little disappointed.

"Ok, I'll see what I can do. I think it'd be best if you talked face to face. Why don't you come over to our apartment, meet her there and you can sort it all out?"

This comment earned Quinn a scowling look from the Latina, but Brittany seemed to be relieved to clarify the whole matter in person.

"_Please tell San that I love her and that I would never betray her, ok? And that little kiss didn't mean anything; we used to do that all the time when we were little."_

Quinn's eyes widened. "That ki…?!" and she managed to bit off the rest of the word in order to not alert Santana. She doubted she had seen them kiss, otherwise she would have mentioned it already.

"_It was only on the cheek," _Brittany clarified, for once realizing that this might have been a little awkward indeed. _"You think Santana saw that?"_

"No. I think not." Quinn replied shortly, not wanting to alert her friend even more.

"_Tell her I love her, ok_?" Brit asked again.

Quinn nodded and looked at her friend. "Yeah, I will tell her. See you at our place, bye!"

"_See you there Quinn! Thanks and bye!" _Brittany chirped through the phone.

"Bye." Quinn ended the call and handed the phone back to her friend who wearily looked at her.

"So, what'd she say?"

"Guess the same she told you." Quinn cleared her throat after having delivered that half lie. "Some old friend of her mom's cousin's daughter…. whatever. Forgot the relation. That was just an old elementary school friend she had not seen in years."

"Yeah, that's what she told me, too." Santana still had a sullen look on her face as she kicked a small pebble with her foot to make it skid across the path.

"You know, Santana, honestly, the coincidence would be very high if that friend was gay as well."

"But who says that old friends can't become gay or that she may have always been gay?" Santana asked back with a knowing look at Quinn.

"Well, point taken, however, Santana, we are talking about Brit. She loves you! She would not just cheat on you. Remember when Artie thought she had cheated on him? It turned out she had just lost his magic comb. Really, I think that you have nothing to fear. She is telling the truth. Come on, let's get going and sort this out." Quinn coaxed the still slightly unwilling Latina.

Finally she let herself be dragged along in the direction of Quinn's home. The blond let out a silent prayer of thanks and a long sigh, when all of a sudden Santana stopped and pulled her around. "Wait."

_Oh no, what now?_ Quinn braced herself for another discussion. At least they had managed to get twenty feet closer to home. She had to be thankful for small favors. With an inquiring look she met Santana's eyes who immediately poured out the question as she noted she had Quinn's attention.

"Did she say a name?"

"What?" Quinn could not follow.

"The woman Brit hugged, did she say what her name was?" Santana explained impatiently.

"No." Quinn shook her head. "Why?"

"Hm. 'Cause Brit once told me about an old school friend who … Oh no! Oh my god! If that was her…And to think I…" Despite the half-finished sentences Santana looked a little relieved. However, Quinn could not follow.

"Hello? Can you speak in whole sentences please and let me know what is now going now? And if whatever you're just figuring out is a good or a bad thing?" The blonde demanded, but Santana was still lost in her thoughts, continuing to talk to herself.

"Of course, that must be her. God, I am so stupid!" Then she slapped herself with the flat hand on the forehead.

What was it with people today? Could they not just act normally? Quinn raised an eyebrow, looking sternly at her friend. "Santana! Focus!"

The Latina focused back on her friend as if recognizing only now that she still stood there.

"Sorry. I just realized how stupid I acted. Especially because I think this woman Brittany met is the old friend from elementary school who became an actress."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "So, why does this make a difference? It's not like you don't know any actresses in your vicinity," she added, pointing at herself with both index fingers.

"Yeah, but that is different. You and Berry are old friends," Santana stated flatly. "Besides this actress is married and has two kids. Had I looked a little closer, I might have even recognized her. That would have saved me quite some tears."

Quinn rolled her eyes again, thinking if she kept on doing that she would have sore eyeballs the next day. Nevertheless she was glad that her friend seemed a little closer to normal now.

"Well, whoever it was, I think we should go home now and you and Brit talk about what happened. As for me, I the hell don't care if the other woman was Megan Fox, Hilary Clinton or Tinker Bell!" _I just wanna go home, get everybody out of our apartment and enjoy the peace and quiet with my girlfriend,_ she thought with a little sigh. _Good Lord, is it too much to ask?_

Santana looked at Quinn. "Uh, thanks for the compassion, Q. Anyway, you're right, let's go back." And she tugged at Quinn's sleeve, pulling her with her. "Come on, don't stall," she then reprimanded her former Cheerio captain.

Quinn shook her head and trotted after her friend.

This was really one of the strangest days she had ever experienced. And it was not even half way over. The blond dreaded a bit what the rest of the day would bring, but was at least glad that the Santana drama seemed to head off into a positive direction. And then there was still that "later"-promise from Rachel. So maybe the day would end nicely in between the sheets, Quinn hoped.

In front of their apartment building Quinn pulled out her key and as she inserted it into the door, she heard her friend with a little smirk in the typical Santana fashion ask:

"Tinker Bell. Really Quinn?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, just makes me wonder how you came up with that one. Have you been engaged in some little role plays with Miss Berry, maybe?"

While ascending the stairs Quinn began to wonder if she did not like the whiny Santana more than her old self as she gave her the only fitting answer.

"Shut the fuck up!"


	4. Chapter 3 - Broken Pipes and Leaks!

**Dear readers, sorry sorry sorry for the looooooooong wait! As said before, it's just hard writing two stories at once. Anyway, here finally an update!**

**Thanks again to Sole's stories for the help on this one!**

* * *

**Pipes and Leaks- Chapter 3**

Quinn opened the door and stepped inside the apartment, followed by Santana.

"Hey, we're back!" Quinn called out to her girlfriend, wondering where she was. They heard a muffled voice coming from the kitchen, so they followed the sound. When they entered the room, they found two pairs of legs poking out from under the sink. The shorter, tanned ones, obviously belonged to Rachel.

"Brittany?" The Latina called out having identified the second pair of legs as those of her girlfriend.

When Brittany heard Santana's voice she shimmied out from under the sink, quickly got up to her feet and stepped towards her girlfriend.

"Hey." Brittany said almost shyly.

"Hey," Santana answered, looking at the tall, blonde woman's eyes and then at the floor.

Both stood still for a moment, until Santana finally managed to mumble a hardly audible:

"I'm sorry I overreacted."

"I was really worried about you. I couldn't reach you, you didn't call me…Don't do that again, San, ok? It scared me." Brittany admitted.

"I didn't want to scare you. I don't know why I reacted so jealously about your friend. I guess the thought of possibly losing you to another woman was a bit overwhelming."

"Santana, you couldn't possibly lose me. I love you too much for that. Dana is just an old friend, nothing more."

"I know. I got that." Santana leaned forward and kissed Brittany lightly on the lips. "Sorry." She mumbled against her girlfriend's mouth.

Brittany slung her arms around the Latina's neck and kissed her back passionately.

Rachel had also come out from under the sink in the meantime, sidling up next to Quinn, watching the exchange.

"Oh, they are so cute," she whispered into the blonde's ear, who rolled her eyes.

"Can't they be cute somewhere else now? I still have an unfinished date with my girlfriend!" She grumbled.

Now that Santana's world was restored, Quinn was eager to get back to her original day plan. The sooner the better.

"Honey, don't be rude. Give them a moment. I'm sure they will leave soon to have wonderful make-up sex." Rachel rasped against Quinn's ear so it sent a shiver down the blonde's spine.

Quinn groaned slightly and closed her eyes. She also needed make-up sex. Right now. There was a lot to make up for the already missed time. Rachel laughed when she told her so.

"Mm, someone is greedy, I see."

Quinn looked at the brown eyes. "Should I be worried that this whole chaos doesn't faze you as much?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I am just as willing as you but I can hide it better!" Rachel quipped with a smirk and a squeeze of her girlfriend's buttock, which made Quinn flinch and swat at the smaller woman's hand.

In the meantime, Brittany and Santana had apparently overcome their little crisis as they stood pressed against each other, their lips locked in a passionate kiss, oblivious to their surroundings.

"Ahem." Quinn cleared her throat close to the couple to get their attention. Her plan was still to get rid of them as quickly as possible. If that was being impolite or not, she did not care. She only cared about one thing today.

Just in that moment another gush of water came running across the floor from under the sink. Rachel jumped as it wet her feet.

"Ewwwew!" The singer lurched back, only to land on Quinn's foot.

"Ouch! God Rachel, why are you so intent on turning me into a cripple today?" The blonde complained while Santana let out a snort to her right.

The brunette hopped from one foot to the other and with that motion splashed more water around, until she had the idea to sit on a chair, holding her dripping feet up in the air.

"Sorry. Was just a reflex. You ok?" She looked slightly remorseful at the blonde who stood on one leg, holding her foot in her hands, rubbing the sore spot.

"She'll live, Berry, no worries. She's had worse injuries during Cheerios practice, believe me. Ain't so, Q?" And Santana patted her old school friend on the shoulder.

The blonde let out a string of swear words under her breath as this leaking pipe robbed her of even more precious time with her lover. So far, the day had already turned into afternoon, she noted with a look on the clock at the oven.

Quinn was earnestly considering just grabbing Rachel's hand, dragging her out of the apartment, wet socks and all, find a hotel room, put a huge DO NOT DISTURB sign on the door while leaving everything else to rot.

"Quiiiiiiinn, do something!" Rachel's reproachful voice reached her ears and brought her back to the dilemma at hand.

The other two women had finally disengaged and threw a pitiful look at the mess.

"Guess you have to call a plumber if you don't want to start re-building Noah's arch," Santana commented, slowly stepping backwards to escape the wetness that pooled around their feet.

"Gee, thanks, San, as if I wouldn't have thought of that! Fuck. We have to get it fixed right now, otherwise the pressure in the pipe can let it burst."

Rachel looked at her deeply impressed.

"Wow, how do you know all that?"

Quinn shrugged noncommittally. "Picked it up somewhere."

Rachel quirked an eyebrow. "Picked it up somewhere?"

"Yeah, my uncle is a plumber; I accompanied him a couple of times when I was little. Did you two turn the water already off?" she then asked Rachel and Brittany.

"Yes, the faucet is closed, see," Brittany pointed to the sink.

Quinn sighed. "No, Britt, I mean the main water supply." Seeing the two pairs of huge, clueless eyes looking at her, she asked herself, what these two had been doing under the sink then. The blonde just shook her head and kneeled down into the puddle.

"Yuck!"

Rachel felt obliged to help and moved down next to her, pulling a face as not only her socks, but now also her pants were completely wet. Then she squeezed herself right next to her girlfriend.

Santana looked at the four legs sticking out from under the sink, wondering how the hell two women managed to squeeze into that small cabinet. Then again, one of them being as small as Rachel, she guessed it might work.

Rachel had to hold a towel against the leak so Quinn was able to see and reach for the main handle to turn the water off. It was hard to shift and she grunted in her effort to make the damn thing move.

"Seems like they got everything under control," Santana whispered and slowly traced her way backwards out of the kitchen, pulling her girlfriend with her.

"You think we can leave them alone?" Brittany asked doubtingly, casting a glance back at their friends. She felt a bit bad leaving her two friends who had just helped her and Santana in a crisis. "They might need some help getting this fixed and cleaned up."

Santana shook her head. "Britt, honestly, I don't think they want us to hang out here any longer. Trust me. If I know one look from Q, it's the one that says _'get the fucking hell outa here'_. And believe me; I've just seen it."

"Really? When? I haven't seen anything." Brittany answered hesitatingly.

"Honey, trust me. Let's go." And for emphasis, she pressed her lips on Brittany's. The blonde quickly forgot her doubts and leaned into the Latina. Kissing and fumbling, they slowly made their way out of the apartment, clearly planning on continuing what they were doing as soon as they were at home.

Quinn had finally managed to get the handle working and the flow of water stopped, leaving two drenched ladies lying on the floor. Rachel dropped her hand on the ground where the water splashed up and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Quinn wanted to know, scooting out from under the sink, eying her girlfriend flapping around in the minor swimming pool that once was their kitchen.

"This. This whole day." Rachel flopped her hand up and down, splashing more water around the room, laughing even more.

Quinn eyed the brunette doubtingly. Had her girlfriend gone mad? She didn't think any of this was funny. Not at all. But seeing the wet blouse cling to the brunette's breast with her nipples poking at the soaked fabric was alluring. She crawled forward and positioned herself above the other woman. Then she bent down and kissed her on the lips, then trailed her mouth down her throat. Opening the blouse, she then let her tongue swirl around the hardened nipples.

Rachel moaned at the touch.

After a moment she moved while pushing Quinn slightly back.

"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt this, but I think we should get this mess cleaned up and I'm kinda getting cold laying here in the water." She suggested sensibly.

"Hmpf." Quinn grunted as she pushed herself off the floor, and then reached out a hand. "Come on, little mermaid." And she pulled Rachel up with one strong pull. The motion caused the diva to crash into Quinn's body.

"Now, somebody is eager," the blonde smirked.

"Yes, to get this mess cleaned up and my girlfriend undressed," Rachel countered.

Looking around, she sighed. "Come on, the quicker we get this done, the quicker we can focus on..." she arched an alluring eyebrow and fiddled with a button on Quinn's blouse "…more interesting things." With that she turned to get the mop and a bucket.

Both women started drying the floor, when Quinn leaned on the mop. "Hey, remember '_Singing in the rain'_?"

"Yeah, that was so cool with all that water on the floor." Both started humming and did the first steps of the choreography.

Quinn sighed. "Best part was that we didn't have to clean it up afterwards."

She bent down and wrung the water out of the cloth for what felt like the hundredth time.

"We have to call a plumber." She then stated.

"Why, can't we leave it like this?" Rachel asked. "The water is turned off. Ok, we can't use the kitchen sink. And the dish washer, but I can live with that. Let's wait until Monday."

Quinn slowly shook her head. "Honey, I'll be off for the next five days shooting on location and you'll be in your musical workshop and in the evenings you have your show," she pointed out.

"Damn. Forgot about that." She sighed dramatically. "Guess that leaves only today."

Quinn nodded and leaned the mop against counter, waded over to the phone in the corner and searched the contacts for the right number. Luckily the emergency service promised to send someone over, though it would take a little while.

Both women finished cleaning up the water and then sank onto the couch two hours later, after they had changed into some dry clothes.

"I'd really much like to kiss you, you know," Quinn then stated, looking at her girlfriend who sat slumped next to her, feet propped up against the coffee table.

"Hm, why don't you?" Rachel asked, questioningly looking up.

"I'm afraid I get all worked up only to be interrupted by the doorbell again. _If_ the plumber decides to still come today."

"Good point." Rachel wiggled her toes. "So no touching, no kissing."

"No."

"Sucks."

"Yes."

"Very."

"Absolutely."

"Not even a little touching?" Rachel asked with a puppy eyed look.

"No. Not even that. Too dangerous. And stop batting your eyelashes at me like that. Not. Helping." The blonde groaned.

Both sat silent for another moment. Then Quinn let out a wholehearted "Fuck!", before they both turned in unison and hungrily clashed their lips together. Rachel came onto Quinn with such force that she fell over on the couch, the brunette lying on top of her, ravenously claiming her lips. Rachel let her hand slide under her girlfriend's shirt and placed her palm on her right breast, slightly squeezing and massaging it.

The touch caused Quinn to moan against Rachel's mouth, feeling a jolt race down her spine that ended between her legs.

"Rachel, Rachel…" she gasped between breaths, trying to gain some control, but it was useless. She succumbed under Rachel's touches and kisses and closed her eyes.

"Don't make me stop, Quinn. Don't make me. I know I've said I could hide it better than you, but now I can't. I. Need. You. Now." And she fumbled with Quinn's shirt, until she managed to wriggle it off her body.

The blonde gasped as she felt her lover's hot lips trail along her naked skin and she felt hot flashes racing down her spine again. Oh god, all the tension penned up inside her seemed to flow out of her right then and there. She groaned and despite her instincts tried to still Rachel's hands after a while.

"But you know that the plumber is on his way and that he will most likely ring the…" Quinn could not even finish the sentence when the sound of the doorbell stole the word right out of her mouth.

Rachel sagged against her, resting her head for a moment on her girlfriend's naked chest.

"Fuck."

Quinn chuckled. "Ms. Berry, did I just hear a swear word escaping your lips? We need to wash your mouth with soap, immediately!"

"Shut up. I so get your point now. This sucks." Pulling her own shirt down, she climbed off of Quinn and handed her the discarded t-shirt. "Here. I'll open the door."

She let the plumber in and showed him into the kitchen, offering him some coffee. She had learned that from her mom. Be friendly and nice to the workmen that usually gets them to work quicker. And Rachel wanted the elderly guy to work _very_ quickly. Same as Quinn.

"Honey, I'm gonna make a coffee, you want one?" she threw into the living room.

Quinn followed her lover into the kitchen. It was never a good idea to leave Rachel alone with the coffee machine.

It was beyond Quinn, but Rachel operating this thing never ended well. She would always forget something. Like putting the coffee pot under the valve. Or filling up the filter. Or, plain and simple, press the goddam ON button. It had been short of a miracle that it had worked this morning when her dads had been there for breakfast.

Then again, knowing their daughter and her clumsiness with certain electronics, Hiram had turned the switch on, unnoticed by Rachel. He had winked at Quinn when she saw him doing it.

Making sure that everything was ok with the coffee, Quinn then bent down next to the sink, asking if the guy needed help and if he could repair the damage.

With a muffled reply he assured Quinn that everything was under control and that she should not worry. When asked how long it would take, the guy estimated about one hour and a half, because he had to exchange a piece of the leaking pipe. Quinn rolled her eyes at that time estimated and swore silently under her breath. Again, so much time lost.

When the dark brew was finished, she placed a cup next to the sink on the counter, placing milk and sugar on the side. A muffled thanks came from below and she left the kitchen to join Rachel again in the living room.

They sat a while in silence, listening to the work noise coming from the kitchen.

"One and a half hours, he said?" Rachel asked somewhat incredulous.

"Yup."

"Sure he said one and a ha…?"

"Yes, Rachel, he did," Quinn interrupted her.

"What are we going to do now, while he is in there?" the brunette whispered in Quinn's ear.

The blonde shrugged. "Nothing."

"Aaaaargh," Rachel sighed and leaned her head back. "Let's turn on the TV or something to keep our minds off each other. And I can't believe that you have infected me with your horniness. I was ok until the water broke. I mean, um, the pipe leaked. You… I… you know what I mean," she stuttered, turning red.

Quinn had to bite her cheek to not burst out laughing. It didn't help. A bark of laugher escaped her throat, earning herself a reproachful look from Rachel. Trying to reassure her, Quinn placed a hand on her girlfriend's thigh.

"Sorry honey, that was too cute." And she leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on Rachel's lips.

"Shouldn't we wait with that until we are alone?" Rachel asked, her mouth softly brushing over Quinn's, her breath tickling the blonde's skin.

"Yes, we should," she answered, but could not draw herself back from the brunette.

They tried to keep it down and to keep away from each other, but resistance was futile. None of the two women managed to keep their hands to themselves for long.

God, what was taking this guy so long? They appreciated that someone had come at all at such short notice, but still, they desperately wanted him _gone_ now.

Their lips locked again until they heard someone cough behind them embarrassed.

"I'm done here, Miss, Misses uh…"

Both women jerked their heads around, turning red. Quinn stood up first.

"Ok, thank you. Could you fix everything?" She managed to ask, pushing the thoughts she had just had about a naked Rachel way back into her mind.

Bending down in front of the kitchen sink, the elderly man showed Quinn where he had exchanged the piece of the pipe. He had turned the water back on and the leak seemed sealed.

"Great. Thank you for coming so quickly," Quinn stated.

The guy lifted to coffee cup. "Thanks for that," he answered and placed it in the sink.

"How shall we pay you?"

"You'll get an invoice next week."

"Great. Well, thank you again." Quinn handed him some bills as a tip which he gratefully took before leaving.

Seeing him out of the door, the former Cheerio leaned against it and closed her eyes.

After a second she heard some bare feet padding across the wooden floor. They stopped in front of her. Quinn expected a touch, a kiss, anything, but nothing happened.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw Rachel standing in front of her.

"Think that was it? Or do you think something else will happen?" The brunette half-whispered.

"Noooooo, no. Let's not jinx it. Let's just focus on having the rest of the evening for us."

"What?" The question escaped a surprised Rachel. "Is it really that late already?"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah. Between playing travel agent for your dads, babysitting Santana, _playing_ plumber and _waiting_ for a plumber and cleaning up the damn mess the whole day has gone by."

Rachel looked at the clock that hung in the hallway above the entry and groaned. "Oh no. It can't be that late already."

But a little fearfully and tired they almost expected another interruption. They stood glued to the door. When the doorbell did not ring after five minutes, Quinn slowly let out a long breath.

"Next time the doorbell rings, we are not home, if someone calls, we are not at home, if someone knocks, we are not at home. If another pipe breaks, I will _leave_ home and find another bed, I swear!"

Rachel chuckled. "Sounds good to me!"

"Ok, one final check! Lights?"

Rachel went to the switch. "Working!"

"Water?"

"Turned off, no leaking!"

"Doorbell?"

"Just…." And Rachel came back towards the door fumbled a bit with the switch on the side of the door frame"… turned off!"

"Phones?"

"Off the hook and mobiles turned off."

"Perfect!"

"You know," Rachel then almost shyly said, "I think I'd like to take a shower after having lain under the sink and in the water on the floor twice today. Think we can hold off for a little moment longer?" She then looked up from under her lashes.

Quinn chuckled. "Yeah, I guess. Come on." And she pulled her girlfriend towards the bathroom. Blissfully sighing, they stood under the hot water for a long while to wash away the grime of the day.

* * *

**Hmmmm, I still have to get my kitchen faucet replaced. Theoretically I've already done that months ago. It's just that in real life, I'm still lagging behind my plan….Hope it holds a little longer…**


End file.
